stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
September 2006
Bureaucracy, Industry, Media, Police The authorities continue to investigate the cause of a fire in Werrington Woods that destroyed over three acres of protected woodland. Much of the focus remains on the bullet casings found at what is thought to be the source of the fire; although the presence of tyre tracks at the same location has also caused a stir due to the unusual profile of the tyres. Accidental damage and lightning strike have now been ruled out completely and it is now thought that the fire was started by a chemical accelerant. The Constabulary refuses to comment on the possibility that a terrorist training camp may have been located in the woods. Media, Occult, University Scientists from Keele University have been called in to investigate an unusual phenomena discovered by the authorities investigating the fire at Werrington Woods. Vast tracts of vegetation appear to have been frozen, although no source or reason can be ascertained – the current thinking is that the phenomena is chemically created (in the majority of cases the damage is similar to that experienced by dipping plants into dry ice). The phenomena is not new, a similar phenomena was noted in the same location over a year ago. Is this phenomena part of the natural cycle of the local landscape? No one can give an answer, however the university is currently asking for funding for a research programme next year to attempt to observe the phenomena first hand. Bureaucracy, Health, Industry, Media, Politics Despite repeated criticism from animal rights groups, Special Projects & Environmental Sciences has been given the go ahead to set up a facility within the city to study whether the medical and environmental benefits of DNA altered animals can be recreated and synthesised for humans. Stoke was chosen from a shortlist of candidate cities due to the cost of land and the proximity to a good transportation network. The facility is due to open in the next three months and consultation with a number of local security firms is now taking place to ensure that the process remains a smooth one. Health, High Society, Media, Police In an effort to increase their positive public profile following a number of controversial months, The Constabulary has announced a “blood drive” to increase supplies for the city’s health authorities. The project, held in conjunction with Mr. Redd’s Nightclub (the move is also being seen as an attempt to bury some of the differences between the two parties following the accusations made against its owner earlier in the year), will offer free drinks and hospitality to Constabulary Officers in exchange for blood. Similar projects are now being set up by a number of public institutions and it is hoped that they will continue throughout the year, creating a much needed steady supply of blood for an already stretched health authority. Finance, High Society, Media, Police Security firms across the city have seen an increase in business following a series of suspected break-ins at the homes of the city’s elite. In each case no property has been taken, but signs of possible intruders have been found. Many of the cities rich and powerful complained that they have felt that their every action is being followed recently, with rumours that some restaurants are now being given kickbacks by their staff for the information they are able to pick up from listening in on the conversations of the clientele when waiting tables. Of course cynics have commented that this could all be a ruse on the part of the security firms that are now benefiting from the increased business. Legal, Media, Occult, Police It seems that it isn’t only The Constabulary that is making its presence known in the city; sightings of the so-called “Men In Black” have also increased over the last month leading some quarters to wonder why the authorities have suddenly taken such an interest in the city. The ubiquitous black Toureg’s have been seen at the majority of major crime scenes, as well as at the premises of a number of prominent occultists as well; are they continuing the work that there predecessor Andrew Sant tried so hard to begin? Police, Street, Underworld As The Constabulary continues its investigation into who was behind the murder of the Benrazi brothers it appears that elements of the city’s underworld are undertaking an investigation of their own – and for once it isn’t The Sandernacht Group who is behind it. Indeed the investigation is focussing on the fact that only The Sandernacht Group has the clout to pull off such an audacious move, and they certainly had the motive considering what William Benrazi knew about their operations. Bureaucracy, Industry, Media, Occult Have you been having trouble with your home computer recently? You’re not alone with an estimated twenty-five percent of households in the city reporting technical difficulties – most commonly associated with viruses, although technicians at a number of companies have noted that there haven’t been any of the tell tale signs that a new virus has been introduced into the local system. Instead, a number have noted that it is almost as if someone is leeching bandwidth from across the entire network, although for what reason is unknown. Bureaucracy, Media, Occult Respected local medium Elizabeth Walker has been blinded following a household accident. Elizabeth, who became something of a local celebrity following her involvement in the Leech family murders, lost her sight when a power outage caused light bulbs in her home to explode, fragments of which hit her in the eyes. What makes the accident unusual is that the size of spike required to do that would have affected every other house in the vicinity, but only hers was affected., was she targeted and if so, what had she seen? Health, Legal, Media, Police. Transport As both the local authorities and The Constabulary continue to investigate the “cash for organs” scandal, the details that are emerging have made the situation even more disturbing – the organs appear to have originated from other patients within the hospital. Detailed analysis of the transportation procedures used have indicated that it would be too difficult to fake the quantity of records required for the organs to have been moved in such a manner, therefore they would have to originate inside the hospital. The investigation s now focussing on the causes of death of over three hundred patients who had had the six doctors at the heart of the issue and whether their deaths are in any way connected. Health, Legal, Media Six of the eleven doctors at the heart if the “cash for organs” scandal have been charged with Gross Misconduct, and are facing possible charges of manslaughter and/or murder. All six have been suspended indefinitely and three have been taken into custody until the trials, which are tentatively scheduled for January next year. Health, High Society, Legal, Media Whilst six of the eleven doctors at the centre of the “cash for organs” scandal have been charged, the other five have been released from all investigations – although they all remain suspended until after the trials of the others. The five are believed to have participated in a number of the transplants, although questioning has revealed that they were not aware of the source of the organs and believed the operations to be legitimate. It is thought that the five will be key witnesses at the trials next year. Health, High Society, Media, Underworld, University There have been more deaths attributed to the new designer drug that is sweeping the middle classes, with a further twelve believed to have occurred at a single party. “The Cocaine Classes” has long been a curious social phenomenon; although few deaths have been reported – presumably because of their ability to buy a better quality of drugs than the more common addict. This new drug (the properties of which are still being researched by chemists at the university) is unusual in that its cost means that it is out of reach of the majority of drug users, but its lethality has more in common with heroin. Officers from The Constabularies narcotics department are trying to determine who is behind the drugs distribution – one thing that has been established is that it isn’t the work of The Sandernacht Group. Occult, Street David Clarke was like any other seventeen year old in the city except for one key difference, it was believed that he was a psychic. All of this matters little now however after his headless body was found in an underground car park in Newcastle – the only sign of injury on him. The Constabulary is stumped by the reason for the murder; Clarke had no known enemies and was not involved in any criminal activity. His head has not yet been found. Health, Legal, Politics James Helmudson remains on suicide watch, despite no further attempts being reported in the last month. Helmudson is now at the centre of a legal battle between the city and a human rights group that is concerned that he remains incarcerated without formal charges being laid against him. However, in a counter to the argument, the authorities are considering upgrading his status to that of terrorist – thus sinking him further into a legal wormhole that will keep him incarcerated until the authorities can decide what to charge him with. Occult, Street With James Helmudson looking increasingly out of the picture a low key war has broken out amongst the city’s remaining major players in the occult community, one that if their true capabilities are to be believed could be far more destructive than a dozen gang wars. Of course no-one has seen anything yet and it’s all rumour at the moment, but there have been a lot of unusual purchases over the last few months that have raised more than their fair share of eyebrows. So the next time you hear something go bump at the bottom of your garden don’t be so quick to check it out, you might discover something you don’t want to. Occult There’s something on the horizon, something big. I’m not sure if it’s a force for good or evil, but it knows it is its time to return. It’s a familiar presence, although I cannot place why and that discomforts me. I feel that whatever it is it will make its presence known soon enough. ~ Caoilfhionn Ashen. Finance, Media, Politics The city’s financial houses were thrown into panic after rumours that Reed Communications had chosen to relocate out of the city. The potential loss of jobs caused by the relocation of one of the city’s biggest employers caused a five percent drop in share prices across the board. Twelve hours later and the rumours were flatly denied by the company’s CEO, Charles O’Brien but by then the damage had been done. The rumour has been traced back to an ambitious financial correspondent with a local paper, a correspondent who has since been fired due to the damage he caused. Finance, Legal, Media After over eighteen months of work, the Audax Tower has finally been completed and the competition for office space has begun. Remaining space is at a premium and will now accounts for some of the highest value real estate in the city, with views across the planes of Cheshire visible on the higher floors. The building will be officially opened next month when a prominent member of the government is believed to be visiting the city. Occult, University Translations experts, cryptologists and linguists remain baffled by the strange sigils found last month in the city’s sewer system. Closer inspection of the sigils has indicated that they bear no relation to any known language, although a number of the symbols bear relation to those contained within the Voynich Manuscript, although that isn’t a comforting thought; attempts to translate the manuscript have been taking place for over a hundred years with no success. Media, Occult, Police Remember all of those urban legends about alligators in the sewers growing to abnormal size? Over a dozen partially digested bodies have been discovered in the city’s sewers, the victims of what has been described as a large, native predator. Each of the bodies is over two months hold and were only found after they caused a blockage during the recent heavy rains. Members of The Constabulary have now been brought in to try and locate animal responsible for the deaths. Street, Underworld The Sandernacht Group and The Consortium continue to hold an uneasy truce and stabilise their respective territories despite recent attempts by outside elements to force a conflict once again. The Consortium has also succeeded in one of their biggest goals – the elimination of the sale of hard drugs in their territories. Why they have chosen to ignore such a lucrative market remains unknown, especially given some of the other vices they offer. Media, Street, Underworld Okay, we’ve seen some crazy gang related antics over the years, but fetish gear and high explosives is a new one for everybody. From out of nowhere, “The Surgeons” have laid claim to the terror tactics that The Daughters of the Desert once called their own, making an attempt to wipe out one of the city’s smaller, un-associated gangs; an action that proved moderately successful. Not much is known about the gang at the moment, and The Constabulary has been unable to make much sense of their motivation, all they’ve managed to get from the members they’ve captured is a stream of incoherent drug-fuelled babbling. Health, Media, Police, Street The Constabulary have confirmed that the new gang, The Surgeons, was behind the theft of low grade radioactive material from a city hospital. Eyewitnesses have reported that five heavily armed individuals in medical fetish gear stormed the x-ray department making off with low level radioactive material. Although no one was injured in the incident, many are concerned about the willingness to use violence that The Surgeons have shown; are they the new threat in the city? Church, Media, Politics The Cross Foundation has spoken out against the new casino in Kidsgrove, noting that it will be little more than “a den of iniquity and vice”. The comments come following the employment of a number of the women involved in the human trafficking earlier in the year. The casino has of course denied the allegations of vice, noting that it has strict guidelines in place to prevent such elements operating in their facility. Finance, Media, Politics The opening night of the new casino in the north of the city was disrupted by protests from women’s rights groups concerned that the casino will profit as a result of call girls working the premises paying kick backs to the management. The protests, which caused more noise than anything, created a sour note in what should have been a night of spectacle and fun. Bureaucracy, Finance, Media, Politics With a rash of new casino’s opening across the city, debt relief agencies are braced for an influx of cases as the number of those addicted to gambling increases in the city. The city currently has one of the highest levels of average personnel debt in the country, and many fear that these levels will skyrocket in the coming months. Church, Media, Politics, Street Crime levels in Biddulph have dropped as the local community, led by the local vicar, have taken to the streets to discourage criminal behaviour. The area has always enjoyed relatively low crime figures, but these have dropped to almost non-existent levels following the implementation of the patrols. Talks are now underway with other religious leaders to implement similar patrols in other parts of the city. Church, Police Whilst the media has focusses on the positive aspects of the reduction in crime in the Biddulph area, The Constabulary has expressed concern that they may be being used as a smokescreen for vigilante action that may be the real reason behind the drop. A spokesperson for the patrol group pointed out that all of their actions have been within the law and that they are as concerned about the possibility of vigilantes taking the law into their own hands as The Constabulary. Media, Police, Transport, Underworld John Weide continues to make his mark on the city, breaking up a transport company that was being used to bring illegal drugs and weapons into the city. Weide, who would neither confirm nor deny the rumours that The Constabulary has a number of deep cover operatives in the city’s criminal underworld, continues to be a controversial figure for his tough talking attitude and lack of politically correct views. Media, Police In addition to his duties in breaking up the city’s criminal gangs, John Weide has been charged with bringing the wayward vigilante The Guardian to justice. In a statement to the press, John Winters stated that the city had no place for those who choose to take the law into their own hands and that intelligence was now in place that would lead to a swift arrest of the man behind the mask in the near future. Obviously, The Guardian has refused to comment on the matter. Police, Politics John Winters has reiterated his comments earlier this year that there is no “policy split” between him and John Weide. Weide has certainly garnered more column inches than Winters in recent months, but Winters remains a key figure in The Constabulary, currently involved in the internal investigations into the murder of the Benrazi brothers. Church, High Society, Legal Religious leaders have roundly condemned a new art installation depicting the rape of a nun. The controversial piece has also been criticised by local politicians and critics, the latter of which have described it as a “cheap attempt at self publicity”. The identity of the artist remains unknown, something that may be wise to remain considering that the authorities are considering charges of obscenity in connection with the piece.